


same but different

by mssjynx



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Hinted smut, M/M, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssjynx/pseuds/mssjynx
Summary: Ryan and Luke are both dancers, and unknowingly quite opposite styles of dancing. Ryan dances in booty shorts and heels, usually on a silver pole, while Luke dances in tights and point shoes on a theatre stage.Ryan panics. Luke persists. It all ends in the best way they could have imagined.





	same but different

**Author's Note:**

> fic trade with @plushiewrites on tumblr!   
> enjoy!

The café was always busiest on Sundays. Couples going for coffee dates, Mom’s bringing their kids out for iced chocolates, college students escaping their apartments and study schedules. Ryan adored the place. It was simple, sweet and filled with good vibes. He didn’t care how busy it was, there was never a time where it felt claustrophobic or uncomfortable. Tables and booths were filled with locals, yet no one felt out of place or too crowded.

That’s how it worked.

“Luke!” The familiar barista called out a familiar name. Ryan’s roommate, Craig, had worked at the café for all four years they’d been living together. They earnt money from very different professions but got along all the same.

The familiar name belonged to a man Ryan didn’t exactly _know_ but one he definitely wanted to know. He was someone the brunette had been aware of for over a month on his café visits. The man sipping a black coffee, either on his phone or just staring out a window. Ryan had to remind himself not to outright stare every time he was in the same building.

The man was Godly. He was probably the most attractive guy Ryan had set his eyes on, and everything he did was undeniably hot. Ryan spent his coffee runs ignoring Craig’s suggestive looks and trying to seem busy on his phone, instead of staring at Luke.

Craig made eye contact across the store as he slid the coffee across the bench, well aware of Ryan’s thoughts after weeks of “he looks like he’s been carved by God Himself” and “I don’t know how you can look sexy by frowning at a phone, yet he does it”. The blue-haired man made a face when Luke turned away, aggressively pointing at Ryan and flicking his head towards Luke’s back.

Ryan smiled, raising a hand and wiggling his fingers childishly. There was no way he’d bother trying anything with Luke. It wasn’t as though he were scared or anything, he just typically wasn’t date material and didn’t want to bother trying to hook up with the guy. He seemed too real and genuine (though those assumptions were ridiculous, Craig claimed, seeing as he’d never even spoken to the guy). Seeing as anyone Ryan bothered with tended to be too much, or too romantic. Romance never went too well with him either.

If they didn’t have an issue with him, they definitely had an issue with his lifestyle.

He dropped his gaze to his book, coffee warm against his wrist as he stretched out in the booth. So far, he’d managed to keep his own space in the busy café. It was often on Sunday’s he’d find himself sharing with one or two people in the busyness of it all. There wasn’t ever an issue with that, of course, the place only ever held an atmosphere of welcoming and kindness.

He did, undeniably, enjoy his own space though and revelled in the niceness of his own booth.

Without thinking, his eyes flicked up, seeking a familiar face and familiar coffee by instinct. It wasn’t something he meant to do as he stretched his hands up over his head, it was just something he was used to doing, something he didn’t care much for. His gaze sought out attractiveness, at least that’s what he told himself.

Unfortunately for him, attractiveness had eyes that were looking his way. Luke stood between two tables, dragging his feet slowly as he decided where to settle. There was, unsurprisingly, no empty tables or booths, so the bearded man looked to be searching for who seemed most approachable to share a space with.

He was looking at Ryan, and upon making eye contact, he didn’t bother to look away. Instead, Ryan blinked once and dropped his gaze back to his book, blank expression as though the eye contact was unspecific and unimportant. His arms fell back beside him and fumbled with pages as he reopened his book.

The same page he’d been staring at since he arrived stared back up at him and he tried to actually read some of it instead of drawing pictures between the inked words. After another minute of keeping his eyes under control, a body shifted into his space, sliding into the booth across the table from him.

“This seat taken?” Ryan looked up to calm, dark eyes and a perfect face. He didn’t falter, little smile on his lips as he pointedly ignored Craig’s erratic movements in his peripheral vision.

He took a sip of his drink, blinking slowly. “Is now, apparently.”

Ryan wasn’t one to get easily flustered, keeping his cool as Luke watched him with eyes that didn’t betray anything. The two had a mutual comfort between one another, faces of disinterest, yet eyes that examined expressions closely. Luke seemed very aware of Ryan, far more intrigued in the man across the table than he normally would be in someone he was merely sharing a booth with.

With some reluctance, his green eyes returned to his book. His eyes drifted over words, reading the same sentences on repeat, skipping paragraphs, going back. His attention refused to remain on what he was reading, very aware of the man across from him, noticing how dark eyes continued to flick up from his phone to Ryan.

The coffee slowly drained, leaving a sweeter taste on Ryan’s tongue. He rubbed worn paper between his fingers.

“What’s got you so distracted?” Luke’s question caught him off guard, dragging his eyes up to the other who watched him with curiosity. At his raised eyebrow, Luke gestured to the book held gently in Ryan’s fingers. “Either you’re thinking real hard about something, or you’re just an incredibly slow reader. You’ve been reading the same page for five minutes.”

Ryan smiled, huffing a small laugh as he let go of the book with one hand. It fell closed and he pushed it to the side, resting his forearms on the table and leaning forward slightly. He just grinned. “Distracted is one way to put it. You’re Luke, right?” He held out his hand, voice smooth and easy. The other smiled also, not unkind as they shook hands firmly. It was manners.

The way Luke was watching him made Ryan curious about how firm his hands could be elsewhere but that was just something to think about.

“Yeah, and you’re Ryan I’d assume, unless you’ve been regularly stealing some poor guy’s coffee whose name is Ryan, who has awful tastebuds and orders coffee far too sweet to be healthy every day.” The jab was light and playful, not at all meaning any offense or harm. It was a note of interest, a hint that the man had been paying attention to Ryan, paying attention to the type of coffee he ordered every day.

A fact that peaked his curiosity.

“Coming from the guy who drinks black coffee.” He took a sip of his sweet drink, unafraid to test the waters. Luke laughed, amusement dancing in his eyes. He was, clearly, just as intrigued.

He shrugged, sitting back in the booth seat. One handed raised in mock-surrender. “Fair point – my wake-up call isn’t the most delicious coffee, but at least I’ll still have teeth in twenty-years.” Before he could offer another comment, possibly a question in the way that his brows furrowed and lips tweaked, a song started from his pocket.

Ryan couldn’t help the little smirk that settled on his face, hands raising to rest his head on, elbows on the table, as he watched Luke scramble for the phone blaring “Baby Got Back”. He flashed a slightly embarrassed smile to Ryan as he answered, finishing his drink. “What’s up Jon?” Ryan took a moment to lower his eyes from studying Luke’s face, instead looking over the cover of his book in mild disinterest. He listened to the disappointed sigh, and glanced at the other, who was running a hand through his hair. “Yes Jon. Yep. Okay. You’re a fuckin’ idiot. Yes, I’ll be home in ten. _Yes Jon_. Oh my God, tell me when I get back. Goodbye Jon.” The audible squeaking that echoed from his phone was abruptly silenced as Luke groaned. When he met Ryan’s curious stare, he smiled weakly in apology. “My dumbass roommate’s humiliated himself in-front of our neighbour,” he explained, shaking his head. “He’s been crushing on this dude for far too long and is probably going to call an ambulance if I don’t get home in ten minutes.”

Ryan just smiled, sitting up and nodding as he finished his drink also. “I get it, I know dramatic roommates.” His eyes slid to Craig who he happened to make eye contact with in that moment. The blue-haired idiot, made a thrusting motion from behind the counter, earning a disgusted glare from the woman he was serving and Ryan’s rolled eyes. He looked back to Luke who was smiling.

“I’m sure I’ll be running into you again sometime soon,” the other said, winking slyly as he stood, shuffled out of the booth and strolled out of the café. Ryan watched him go, drank in the swing of his hips. Craig strolled up, having just delivered coffees to the table a few metres from him.

The brit wore a proud smirk, taking the seat Luke sat in just moments before. “Does this mean you’ll stop telling me how sweet his ass looks in skinny jeans?”

Ryan rolled his eyes, smile still on his lips as Craig leant on the table. The man flashed a grin, chin resting on his knuckles as he batted his lashes. “Chill; I didn’t get his number or anything,” Ryan said, laughing at the way Craig’s expression fell from excited and suggestive to disappointed. He opened his mouth to protest but his roommate stood, aware of how he would respond. “I don’t date, remember.” It was something he told the blue-haired man frequently, no matter the amount of times he was given someone else’s number, or the amount of times the brit attempted to set him up with someone. He shuffled out of the booth, Craig standing also as to go back to his shift. “You know why too, don’t ask. I don’t need to date either, now go before your boss kicks your ass again.”

Craig groaned, childish glare following Ryan as he left the shop.

 

-

 

Ryan almost ran into Luke as they both stepped up to receive their drinks at the same time. It was a moment of slight embarrassment when the taller smiled down at him, grabbing both drinks and handing Ryan his before turning to find a seat.

No exchange of words. It wasn’t needed. Shaking off his heart-eyes, he followed but chose a booth a few away from that that Luke occupied. There was no need to sit together again. The coffee shop was bare and the Wednesday morning hadn’t provided Ryan with any necessary need to follow up after their other conversation. He’d easily avoided Craig bringing it up at home, the brit being just as persistent and irritating as he was a good friend.

Sinking into the booth chair, he pulled out his book, having read a large portion since Sunday, and was on the last few chapters. He found his place, holding it open with one hand as his eyes skimmed back and forth, and took a sip of his drink with the other.

He had to yank the book to his chest in order to avoid spoiling it as the little sip of coffee exploded from his mouth all over the table. He coughed violently, choking because of his body’s violent rejection of the drink. Having expected his usual mouthful of sugary goodness, he was definitely not ready for a mouthful of bitter thickness.

Bitter thickness that seemed to have coated his tongue and mouth, refusing to leave his taste buds alone. “H-holy, fuh-uk,” he coughed out, the few other occupants of the café watching him with raised eyebrows. He ignored them, standing and meeting Craig’s surprised bright eyes with a glare. “The fuck, dude?” he rasped, only to cough again as the brit grabbed a cloth and rushed to his roommate’s table. The hand over his mouth hid laughter he couldn’t help and other café-goers returned their attention to their phones or the cars driving past.

Someone else arrived at his table before Craig, a drink in hand and an apologetic gaze. Ryan’s glare softened instantly. “I’m sorry, I think I gave you my drink by mistake,” he said quietly, Craig silent as he arrived and began wiping down the table. Ryan’s aggravation melted away almost instantly. “I’m so sorry man, I’ll buy you another one.” Before Luke could even reach for his wallet, Craig’s co-worker arrived with a sweet smile and two drinks.

“Here you guys go, sorry for the mix-up, it’s on the house.” Evan, as Ryan knew him, placed both drinks on the now clean table and both workers scurried away to get back to work, Craig not without an elbow to Ryan’s side.

With quiet “thanks”s, Ryan sat back in his seat, thankful he hadn’t spat all over himself. Surprisingly, Luke sat across from him, seemingly not having the effort or want to return to his own table. Aware of the incoming conversation, Ryan closed his book and slid it to the side, taking a large mouthful of his drink to wash out the bitterness.

He lifted his eyes, meeting Luke’s stare through his lashes. “That better?” the other asked, a smile on his face as he, too, sipped his own drink.

“A lot,” Ryan scoffed, happy as the awful taste washed away. “How do you drink that?” he asked, nodding at the drink Luke held.

His only response was a shrug and an amused smile, before the question was brushed aside in replace of a topic change. “Tell me about yourself, Ryan.”

Unexpected but not unwelcome. Ryan’s eyes drifted to the ceiling, wandering what there was to tell. “Not much to say,” he responded with a shrug. “I live with Craig over there—“ he nodded at the blue-haired barista, “—and I have a dog. I’m an only child, I’m single, I spend too much time in this café and have a shitty sleeping schedule.”

Not the prettiest of introductions, but it wasn’t an untruthful one. Luke didn’t seem discouraged, only laughing and running a hand through his hair. At Ryan’s inviting nod, he hummed in thought. “I live with my friend who’s in love with your roommate’s co-worker, I spend too much time on video games and I’m also single.” The playful smirk on his lips showed his last little fact obviously had more meaning than Ryan’s had. If that wasn’t enough of a hint, the wink that followed was and Ryan bit back the heat that crawled up his neck. Luke didn’t seem to have any intentions in following up on the specific phrase, instead asking a simple, “Got a job?”

Ryan raised a brow. _Playing the “I-didn’t-say-that-game” now, are we?_ He shrugged. “Dancing.” Not a lie, just not very specific. He may not have had any intentions for the man in front of him but he didn’t want to scare him off instantly. His answer seemed to have peaked the other’s interest though.

“Really? I do dancing too, what type?”

Now, Ryan was struck with a distrustful curiosity. “Dancing” was a vague answer, and could mean anything. The smirk that followed Luke’s response was something that made Ryan wander if they did the same type of dancing. Such a thing would be surprising and quite amusing because of circumstance and general coincidence, but Ryan wasn’t about to go and say so. Instead, he sipped his drink and folded his arms. “I don’t know, what dancing do you do?” he asked, trying to make sure he didn’t sound too suspicious.

At Luke’s laughter, he realised his avoidance was fairly childish, but he smiled all the same. The bearded man only grinned, flashing white teeth as he leaned forward, resting an elbow on the table. “Well, Ryan, two can play this game,” he joked, obviously following the childish antics. “Shall we make a deal?” Ryan nodded, uncaring for the unknown waters he was treading in. Luke grinned. “You can come to one of my shows and see what dancing I do, if I can come to one of your shows.”

It was a simple deal but definitely a risky one. They way Luke’s eyes wavered, almost daring Ryan to agree. He _had_ to be thinking the same thing. They had to do the same sort of dancing.

There was no way he didn’t.

Ryan lifted a shoulder, head tilting slightly with a lop-sided smirk on his face. Confidence never wavering, he leant forward and reached his arm across the table, wrist up. “Deal, but you’ll have to give me your number so I can tell you where and when.”

Yes, Ryan was definitely starting to like Luke’s smile. He also loved the feeling of the pen on his skin, marking a number he would shortly be putting into his phone. When his hand was returned, he casually opened up his phone, dialling the number all the while very aware of Luke’s stare.

When his green gaze lifted again, Luke’s phone went off on the table beside his drink and Ryan cancelled the call, satisfied.

“Wonderful,” he said, standing. Smirk on his lips, he sipped his drink and slid his phone and book into his bag. “I’ll see you ‘round, and I’ll be expecting a time, date and address sometime soon.”

He dropped his right eye closed in a flirty wink of his own, before sweeping past him and strolling out of the café, drink in hand.

-

**Thursday, 23:02**

**Luke - > Ryan**

**Luke:** I have a show on Saturday night, 8pm. Address is ­­­­­­­­*********** and cost to enter is $30

 **Ryan:** oh hi there

 **Ryan:** that suits fine, I cant wait to see your mysterious dance

 **Luke:** I doubt you’ll expect it

 **Luke:** also sorry if I woke you up

 **Ryan:** you didn’t, don’t worry

 **Luke:** oh yeah, shitty sleep schedule. why you up?

-

Ryan frowned at his phone, shrugging on his see-through, cropped tank top. The music was muffled in the backroom and he glanced up as Bryce walked through the curtain, several notes tucked into his snug blue shorts.

The blonde tugged the cat ears off his head, blue eyes reaching Ryan with a warm smile. “You going on?” he asked, and Ryan nodded.

“In a sec.” His eyes returned to his phone, typing out his response.

-

 **Ryan:** night show

 **Luke:** it’s late as shit, when does the show end?

 **Ryan:** soon

 **Ryan:** speaking of which, I gotta go

 **Luke:** sure, sure, go practice your moves ;)

 **Ryan:** not for anyone special

 **Ryan:** ;)

 **Luke:** im offended

 **Ryan:** see ya lukey

-

He put his phone in his desk, standing and patting Bryce on the shoulder as he retrieved his head band and put on his shoes. “See you in a bit, Brycie.”

-

“So what if he isn’t a stripper?” Craig offered, strolling into the kitchen as Ryan dipped another plate into the soapy water. The blue-haired man was very curious about the whole exchange between Ryan and Luke. So many things could turn out a total surprise and a lot could go embarrassingly wrong. “Like, I know he was being supposedly suggestive, and I _know_ you know an exotic dancer’s body when you see one, but like… what if?”

Ryan flicked his head, clearing his face of his hair. He needed to book a haircut. “Yes Craig, I’m quite aware of the chances that he might, in fact, not being a stripper. But his ass is _really hot_ and all the guys I work with have _really hot_ butts, so it makes sense.”

He almost thought Craig had left the room at the silence that began to spread around the kitchen but when he turned to glance over his shoulder he met eyes of judgement and disbelief. “I have a really hot ass though.” Ryan almost missed the quiet words his roommate muttered and threw his head back with laughter as the insulted man stomped his way out of the room.

“Your ass is mediocre,” he called after him, earning a violent: “Fuck you!” He only laughed again, loud and happy. He really did adore his roommate, the two having chosen very different paths in life but still finding happiness in them and in rooming with one another. Craig had no issue with Ryan’s job as Ryan had none with Craig’s.

He shook his head.

Luke was _surely_ an exotic dancer. He had the right body, the right face, the right flirty confidence. There was no way he wasn’t.

-

**Saturday, 10:34**

**Ryan - > Luke**

**Ryan:** address is ********** im working monday, wednesday and friday next week from 7pm onwards

 **Ryan:** just let me know when suits you best so I know you’re coming

 **Luke:** wow you have a lot of shows on

 **Luke:** now im really curious to what dancing you do

 **Ryan:** guess we’ll have to wait and see wont we :)

-

Ryan had fucked up. He’d done it now. Craig was right, he was just a goddamn idiot. He read everything wrong, he signed up to something he shouldn’t have, there was no way he could go through with this.

When he pulled up to the address, he tripled checked the messages before letting his head hit the steering wheel. He had twenty minutes before 8pm and before the show was supposedly about to start and the address did not lead to a strip club at all.

He pulled his phone into view, head heavy against the leather. “I made a mistake,” he muttered when his roommate picked up. “He’s a fucking ballet dancer.”

Craig’s voice pulled away as his loud laughter rung through the speaker. He just groaned, eyes squeezed shut. “His ass will look nice under a tutu, I’m sure,” the brit retorted, howling with laughter at his own hilarity.

“I fucking hate you.” With the lovely statement having reached his roommate, he clicked the red button and dropped his phone to his knees, the laughter cutting short. “Fuck me,” he muttered, pulling the keys from the ignition. He committed, he was there, he didn’t want a confused, or insulted text tomorrow when Luke didn’t see him watching.

He had to go in. He said he would.

He could just tell Luke not to go to his. He could just try and call it off.

He managed to drag himself out of the car and shuffle into the building, feeling very out of place. A lot of viewers wandered around, a line forming to buy tickets and filter into the theatre. Ryan stopped at the end of the line, hands in his pockets and eyes following people filtering in and out of the room. A group of five teenage girls filed in, trotting along on their toes, separated by wide, firm tutus around their waists.

Any sort of hope that Luke wasn’t about to do a ballet show vanished when two men walked in, hoodies casual and comfortable, but legs clad in tights. Their faces were done in fancy makeup, colours encircling their eyes and crawling up their necks. Ryan had to close his eyes for a few long seconds and collect himself. He offered a kind smile and $30 to the lady at the counter, taking the ticket and tucking it into his phone case.

He forced himself forward, following a couple into the theatre and finding his allocated seat. His rapid-fire messaging to Craig was only answered with winky-faces and he could only turn it off as the lights dimmed and a woman stepped onto stage.

She gave the little introduction, instructing phones to be turned off completely and everyone to be respectful. The show lasted an hour and a half, running through six performances of varying styles of ballet dancing. He settled in his seat, curious and uncertain. He’d never been to any sort of dance shows that weren’t in clubs and the whole scene was very domestic.

Even still, he kept quiet and appreciated the highly contradictory dance style to that he knew so well. Single performances, duo performances, group performances; he waited through a full hour of different emotive displays and themed dances before finally a man stepped out onto stage splattered in black swirls and patterns up his chest and back. His legs were clad in black tights, white shoes on his feet visibly worn and stained from constant wear.

Ryan had to remind himself to swallow as the familiar face appeared, his dance jumping into action before the green-eyed man could even take in the sight of him. His dance lasted about five minutes, varying between different tempos and tones. His expression stayed calm, sometimes fluttering with the strain it took to do jumps and move like he did. Ryan was mesmerised.

He followed to rhythm of the music with his body, feet directing him across the stage, jumping and leaping. It was a type of dancing Ryan had never exposed himself to and it was one he was both curious and intrigued about.

By the time the performance had finished, Luke was visibly exhausted and he bowed slightly before carrying himself off stage on quick feet. Ryan paid half attention to the rest of the shows, the last twenty minutes going by in seconds before the lady from the beginning was back on stage, saying thank you, and everyone was applauding.

He joined in, waiting as the majority of the audience filed out of the room. He followed after a few minutes, leaving the theatre and navigating around groups of people. Moms congratulated their daughters and groups of dancers cheered and talked excitedly. He set his sights on getting out of the crowded room but was stopped just before the door by black-clad legs and a painted chest.

“Hey there, stranger.” Luke’s half-painted face was twisted in a smile, eyes bright and exhilarated from his previous performance. “What did ya think?” he asked. “Ballet?”

Ryan laughed, face crinkling in genuine admiration. “Definitely unexpected, but it was cool.” He gave himself a few seconds to think about how lame ‘it was cool’ sounded before adding: “I liked it.”

Luke looked unbothered, gently grabbing Ryan’s elbow and pulling him through a door that read “backstage, do not enter without permission”. Instantly, the chatter outside quietened and he was following the dancer around the back of the stage and through another door full of bright colours, mirrors and couches. A few other dancers were spotted around and they barely spared the two a glance.

“Make yourself at home while I clean up,” Luke said as Ryan looked around. It wasn’t so different from the back room he was so used to at his club and it freaked him out a little. “I’m excited for your dance.”

Ryan grimaced, dread pooling in his gut. He lifted a hand to the back of his head, eyes on the carpet as the other walked to a sink and soaked a cloth in water. He may not have known the ballet dancer too well, but he knew him enough to know the other would not give up about seeing his dance easily.

“About that…”

He lifted his gaze, making his decision, and met Luke’s dark eyes through the mirror he stood in front of. He almost forgot what he was going to say as he watched the other man wipe the paint off his face and shoulders.

He was jolted back to life as the other shook his head. “Nu-uh. I know what you’re going to say and there’s no way you’re backing out of our deal. You got to see me dance around like an idiot, I want to see you do the same.” His tone was teasing and friendly and Ryan felt reluctance crawl up his throat. Luke was so nice and genuine, it felt wrong to be dragging him to see him dance on a pole in next to no clothes when the guy was probably expecting a hip-hop performance. Luke turned, no longer looking through the mirror as he perched himself on the stool and wiped at the paint on his arms. “Don’t worry, I promise I’m not gonna judge how you dance or what you wear – I’ll come by on Wednesday and then buy you that coffee I promised you on Thursday. Sound good?”

 _Yeah except once you see my dance, you won’t want to buy me coffee, or talk to me every again._ “Honestly, Luke, I don’t think you’re going to want to watch. It’s not the type of dancing you’re expecting.”

“How would you know what I’m expecting?” He turned back to the mirror but his eyes continued to flick between his reflection and Ryan’s. “You can’t be that bad, and either way you can’t stop me from dropping by.” His tone was nothing more than playful, no meaning of offense or nastiness.

Ryan ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t think you’re going to like it much, and don’t bet I won’t say I told you so.” He was beginning to wonder if the ballet dancer ever felt disheartened from anything by the grin on his face.

He rinsed the cloth again, wiping at his chest and abs which were stacked with muscle. Ryan _tried_ not to stare but ended up trying to make it as subtle as possible. By Luke’s casual smile when he turned back around, shiny and cleaner, he hadn’t noticed. “I think you’re exaggerating. Dancing is dancing, I’m not one to judge.”

Ryan knew the conversation was done. There wasn’t anything else to say and Luke was stepping up in front of the other man, holding out the rinsed cloth. “Would you mind washing the rest of the paint off my back?” Luke turned, rolling his shoulders forward slightly and giving Ryan more access to the painted skin.

He tried his best to keep his mind clear as he wiped the remainder of the back ink off the expanse of skin, accidently making eye contact with a blonde girl across the room. She wore a smirk, blue eyes glimmering with amusement, and she winked at him before returning her attention back to cleaning the shoe in her hands.

Hanging the cloth over Luke’s shoulder, he sat back down on the couch. “Thanks, Ry,” Luke said, grabbing a shirt and tugging it on. “Come on, I’ll walk you out so you don’t get lost.”

Ryan nodded, lips pursed as to not openly exclaim how precious the nickname ‘Ry’ was. His smile was gentle, but distracted when he followed Luke from the room, raising his hand in an unsure wave to the blonde who wiggled her fingers at the two of them.

Before he could think of anything to talk about, they were back in the lobby which had fortunately lessened in busyness. “Thanks for coming by, I’m glad you enjoyed it and I’ll be at the address on Wednesday.” Ryan nodded, not really sure what to do other than smile.

“Thanks a lot, it was cool to see. If you change your mind let me know.” Before he could say anything stupid, he turned and walked from the building and to his car. By the time he shut the door and his keys were in the ignition he had opened and closed his phone three times, going to Craig’s messages, Luke’s messages and the phone app. Allowing his head to hit the steering wheel with a groan, he turned the device off completely and pulled out of the carpark.

-

The first half of the week travelled by far too quickly. Tuesday was the only day Ryan wasn’t working and he spent the duration of the evening talking over the Star Wars marathon Craig was trying to pay attention to.

It wasn’t like him to panic much about a person. He never really caught feelings or got attached to people, and he was always mighty accurate about them cutting ties when they found out about his dancing. It was unfortunate but never heart-breaking.

For some reason, his urge to not scare off Luke was stronger than he’d expected. He’d texted the guy at least once each day to tell him that going on Wednesday night would be a mistake and he really wasn’t sure about their deal anymore. No matter what he said, the guy was persistent. But he couldn’t just tell him, there was no way. It was often that people he “liked” hung around for a bit and revelled in the first few dates and chats, but the second they hit a snag or he told them about his dancing, the relationship was cut and he didn’t ever see them again.

He never found himself actually caring and he resented that he cared about how Luke would react. He barely knew the guy and they’d shared less than ten conversations together. They’re little deal was just a bit of playing around; testing waters with flirting. It was harmless and obviously stupid seeing as Ryan hadn’t expected himself to get so invested in the other man.

He could barely think of anything else over the three days, spending hours on the pole he had installed back in his and Craig’s apartment. His roommate both loved and hated to watch him practice, admiring the skill and strength Ryan had to be able to do such a dance and fearing for his own sanity and sight at the amount of his roommate he could see.

“You need to chill out. He’s going to come and see you dance and he’ll either never speak to you again, or he’s gonna ask for a lap dance and you’ll get laid!” Craig’s methods of reassurance weren’t _amazing_ but it was the thought that mattered and he tried. Ryan didn’t reject his offers of a movie marathon though, cuddling up under at least six pillows and ignoring the urge to practice his dance more.

He was obsessively careful about his routine, far more than usual, and his focus on Monday was incredible. Bryce had to ask if he was okay at how hard he pushed himself while dancing and he got called over for lap dances back-to-back the whole night. He earnt a lot of money, much to Craig’s amusement, and the brit didn’t hold back on openly wondering whether Luke would pay for three lap dances, or nine.

Ryan brushed him off and pretty much passed out the moment he dragged himself out of the shower. He didn’t even bother to put on pyjamas, instead dreaming of the different songs he could dance to on Wednesday night.

-

“Dude, are you okay? You look like you’re going to throw up.” Bryce’s worried voice accompanied his motherly expression almost too well as he watched Ryan’s reflection. The blonde was centimetres from the mirror, colouring his eyelids carefully with several shades of blue. He and Ryan had been working together for over a year and had gotten quite close. They didn’t bother with one another much outside of their club nights but had a strong friendship nonetheless.

Ryan swallowed, checking his phone time again. He’d sent Luke a message thirty minutes prior telling him to let him know when he was going to get there. He finally looked up to Bryce and sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine. I should have told him not to come anyway, should have been more firm about it.”

Bryce closed the palettes, packing them away neatly in his drawer, and turned to his friend. “No, no, you know he wouldn’t have let you. By the sounds of it, he would have turned up no matter what.” The blonde had a friendly smile on his face but couldn’t mask the concern his eyes wore. “When he gets here, go out there and do your thing because I can tell you it is amazing and he’ll be at your waistband in seconds, asking for you to sit in his lap.” The blonde strapped his heels on, pausing after a second to lift his eyes and add: “Or on his face.”

Ryan couldn’t help but laugh, feeling a little bit lighter at the confidence the younger man spoke with. He jumped as his phone went off, Bryce grabbing the rabbit-ear headband off his lap and gently fitting it on his head. “I’ll be out there. Give him three minutes to come inside and look around, then strut your stuff and dance for him.”

He didn’t even get the chance to say ‘thank you’ as the kitten ears settled in blonde hair and the man was sweeping through the curtains. Ryan listened to the catcalling and hollering for another second before returning his attention to his device as it rung again.

-

**_Wednesday, 19:46_ **

**Luke - > Ryan**

**Luke:** I didn’t get the wrong address, did I?

 **Luke:** Ryan?

 **Ryan:** so do I say I told you so now or…

 **Luke:** oh

-

He couldn’t.

Shaking his head roughly, he put his phone down and stalked up to the mirror. Whether Luke actually came in or not was up to him and Ryan had no say anymore. What little of a relationship they had was gone but that didn’t matter; Ryan had a pole to dance on and money to earn.

He shoved Luke from his thoughts, tugging on his see-through tank top and fitting his transparent blind-fold over his eyes. It looked opaque but only dimmed Ryan’s vision at most. He pulled his booty-shorts up, adjusted his bunny ears and hair before facing the curtain.

His thin fingers pushed the material aside, stalking onto the catwalk effortlessly in the red stilettos. The crowd of mostly men yelled and called, the music drowning them out as he set his lips in a slight smirk. Bryce fell back, legs twisted around the pole to hold him up as he flipped upside down and grinned at his partner. The blonde dropped down onto his hands, legs elegantly swinging off the pole and back over him.

He stood up without a stumble and Ryan paused behind him as he dropped down into a low squat, the music exploding around the two of them. The brunette’s lips pulled back in a grin as he watched his friend slide the loose shirt up his body and over his head slowly. The crowd howled with enthusiasm, the lean, muscled body of the younger man igniting further excitement.

Ryan stood tall and proud as the boy bounced on his heels, standing and twirling. He was only just taller than the older dancer and circled him in long paces. It was a known fact that people _loved_ Bryce’s legs.

Then the blonde was gone from beside him, not bothering to look back. He took possession of the pole on the left, grinning at the hooting as he started to scale and spin around it. Ryan turned his attention away, focus on his own performance as he dragged the toes of his heels along the red carpet.

He slid his hand up and down the right pole, circling it slowly. It was cold under his fingers as he dropped down, ass facing the audience as he pushed himself out and back up. The effect was expected, whistles erupting from around the room and following him as he raised one leg, hooking it around the pole. Every move he made was rehearsed, calculated and flawless.

Doing as he’d done hundreds of times before, he pulled himself up, locking the other leg around the pole and spinning.

Then he was dancing. His shoes barely weighed him down, legs built with muscle and memory of holding him up, spinning, lifting; everything of the sorts. He moved with the upbeat music much like Luke had done in his tights and after climbing another metre off the ground, he locked himself in place on the pole with his legs and feet.

Looking back over his shoulder, he dragged his tank top up over his head and threw it into the crowd. He arched backwards, bending completely upside down and grabbing onto the metal below his feet. Sucking in a breath, he let his legs unhook and swing back over his head, coming to a stop on the floor that had him bent at ninety degrees, ass in the air.

He glanced over at Bryce who was grinning at him, and winked at the blonde as he swung his hips from side to side. Before he was even standing upright, he was scaling the pole once again. It came naturally to him, linking one leg around the metal shaft and holding on with one hand. The other found his ankle, slowly dragging it up through the air and over his head.

The crowd roared, his flexibility just as popular as Bryce’s legs. He managed to impress most with his strength and mobility, holding himself upside down with legs split at 180 degrees. He spun the pole around, dragging himself through the air along with the music and vocal crowd.

His and Bryce’s dance lasted seven minutes before they were both panting and grinning, lined with a thin layer of sweat. They stood side by side and bumped knuckles, soaking in the shouts and whistles.

Ryan almost forgot Luke was even there, almost forgot to look out for him as the two easily strolled down the steps. They retrieved their shirts, pulling them back on and splitting up to wander between tables and up to the bar. They weren’t allowed to drink anything alcoholic but Mike happily supplied the both of them with large glasses of water and heavy compliments before the two took off to talking to their audience and hopeful customers.

He fell out of his usual personality, all batted eyelashes and confident smirk. He flirted and spoke with many eager men, promising to wander back by them later in the evening when the private room was ready. He didn’t rush, or bother getting his hopes up seeing as it was very likely Luke had taken one look at the place and bolted.

It was a rather big surprise when he found himself beside the man he thought to have not even walked inside. He met dark eyes, stopping in his confident walk and faltering in his thoughts. Only for a moment. A moment of “oh fuck, he’s actually here” and “he’s disgusted, he hates me”.

His moment ended.

Luke reached a hand out slowly, giving him all the chance to move away or refuse the interaction. He stayed in place, not able to pull his eyes away from Luke’s, and gasped when firm fingers hooked under the waistband of his shorts. He stumbled forward, pulled right up to Luke who seemed quite the opposite of disgusted.

The bearded man took a moment to let his eyes wander up and down the brunette completely and Ryan had to force down a blush when those eyes returned to his, hazy with what looked scarily like hunger.

“You were right.” When he finally spoke, Luke’s lips twitched with a slight smirk. His voice was low and smooth and doing things to Ryan’s self control. “I definitely wasn’t expecting this.”

Ryan swallowed. Wasn’t he supposed to be the sexy one in this situation? “I told you so.” His voice barely came out as a whisper and he didn’t find the oxygen to say anything else as Luke pulled out a twenty and tucked it into his waistband, folded up nice and neat.

“How much do I have to pay to get you alone?” Oh _God_ Ryan was going to lose it. With a harsh kick to the gut, he snapped himself back into place. He was the dancer, he was the seller, he was not going to get flustered. With that in mind, he stepped closer.

Smirking and bending down, he ran his fingers over the back of Luke’s hand before gently taking a hold of it. “How long do you want me to yourself?” He slowly slid Luke’s hand up under his top, giving him complete access to his abdomen and chest.

The playful, light-hearted Luke Ryan was beginning to get used to seemed to be very out of sight and out of mind. He was instead showing a very sexy, very _hot_ side of himself, one Ryan was definitely not opposed to. Seeing as he hadn’t seen the place and ran in the opposite direction instantly, Ryan was more than happy. Having his fingertips dancing curiously under his shirt was something else.

“How long _can_ I have you for?” Ryan was going to have to decide on what he was doing sooner rather than later or he was going to be giving Luke a lap dance right there in the main room.

Sucking in a breath, he stepped it up a notch and pressed in close. He pushed Luke’s hand flat against his chest and ignored the feeling of Luke’s hot breath on his cheek. “Depends; want me to be on your lap through that door or back at my place?” he whispered into the other man’s ear. Judging by the way Luke coiled up like a spring, the night was going far better than Ryan had even hoped. When he pulled back, Luke’s eyes were dark and sharp, a raw need he had never seen before in anyone. He grinned. “I owe three men a lap dance. In fifteen minutes, come through that door and I’ll meet you there. You can take me back to mine or yours; it’s up to you, baby.”

Luke nodded and Ryan found it almost impossible to drag his eyes away. And maybe he swayed his hips a little more deliberately than he usually would when he walked away.

Through the three short songs, he couldn’t remove Luke from his mind and the idea of being taken home. He’d definitely had a lasting effect on the ballet dancer and it didn’t at all seem to be a damaging one. He collected his payment from all three men, and added tips, before apologising to Mike and letting Bryce know about the situation. The blonde had to smack a hand over his mouth as to not laugh openly, before another guy was taking his hand and moving into his space.

The blonde played his part, linking their fingers and leading him towards the private room. He managed to shoot Ryan a definite wink before he shut the door and Ryan was left strutting back to the back room.

Luke was in front of him the moment the door was shut and Ryan’s parted lips morphed into a teasing smirk in seconds. He locked the door behind him before slinging his arms over the other man’s shoulders. “Want to strip me, baby?” He almost moaned the words into Luke’s ear as he ground his pelvis forward. He didn’t get the chance to say anything more as deft fingers caught his chin, pulling him back.

A hand grasped his ass at the same time as Luke pressed forwards, crashing their lips together. He swallowed Ryan’s smirk and dropped his other hand to his waist. The dancer’s fingers pulled and tugged at Luke’s hair, gasping into his mouth and welcoming the tongue that joined his. His back met the door, the taller man’s hold on him strong and controlling. Hands slid down the back of his thighs and he jumped up, easily locking his legs around Luke’s waist.

He didn’t hesitate to roll his hips forward, eliciting a strained groan from Luke.

“You know you’re not actually supposed to touch the dancer during a lap dance,” Ryan panted when he pulled back. He didn’t even know if Luke heard a word he said as lips and teeth began nipping and sucking at his neck and throat. The moans and gasps that left his lips only seemed to encourage the other and both of them were very clearly being enveloped in their own arousal. “Are we going to just do this here?” He yanked at Luke’s hair hard enough to pull him back, eyes level with his. With his attention, the dancer pressed forward and nipped at his bottom lip. “Or are you going to take me home so we can do this in my bed?”

It took Luke three seconds of thought before Ryan was dropped onto his feet and his hand was snatched up. He let out a hoarse giggle, grabbing his bag of belongings and yanking Luke after him out the backdoor. The bearded man led him to a little silver car, spinning him around and pinning him against the side to taste his tongue again.

The dancer laughed into the kiss, feeling the strong hands almost bruising his hips as they both hung onto the kiss.

When they broke, Luke vanished from him completely, striding around the side of the car. Ryan took his time getting comfortable in the passenger seat while Luke started the car and pulled out, not even bothering with his seat belt. Ryan had to stop him from running three red lights and speeding on the way back to his apartment, giving out quick and simple directions. Neither shared a single word as they rushed into the building, hands still linked. Luke didn’t even try to restrain himself in the elevator, pressed up against Ryan’s back with one hand sliding down his thigh and the other across his chest.

He pressed a wet kiss to the side of the man’s neck, earning a laugh that ended in a breathy gasp when he bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder. The moment the doors opened, Ryan was pulling out his key and rushing down the hall. He barely fumbled with the door, slamming it and locking it before turning to Luke.

The grin on his face was lit with excitement and exhilaration as he slowly backed up down the hall. “Come and get me, Lukey.” He almost purred, darting through the main room to his own bedroom. Luke shut the door behind him, eyes alight with hunger as Ryan backed up. Green eyes flickered with a matching grin as he sat back on the edge of the bed. His fingers hooked into the collar of Luke’s shirt, pulling him down to eye level and licking his lips. “I’m all yours, baby,” he whispered.

-

**_Thursday, 7:34_ **

**Craig - > Ryan**

**Craig:** im happy for you but next time fucking message me so I dont walk into the apartment while you’re getting fucked

 **Craig:** scarred for fucking life wow

 **Craig:** i never want to hear the words “your mouth feels so hot baby” from you ever again

 **Craig:** or im moving the fuck out      


End file.
